Horror Movies
by Caffeinated Star
Summary: The horror, the horror! Kurama should really stop concerning himself with these stupid things.


**I got bored. Not my best, but whatever. The clown to spider thing is from 'It' if I'm not mistaken. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

****Horror Movies**

Once again, Kurama found himself sitting on Yusuke Urameshi's couch next to Kuwabara, with Hiei and Yusuke sprawled on the floor watching another bad horror movie. The movie was at the climax, or so Kurama thought. He couldn't really tell where it was supposed to be going. Only a few seconds ago the main villain had been a clown. Now there was a giant spider in its place. However, long ago, Kurama had decided that wondering how any of these movies made sense was too much of a headache.

"Huh, where did the spider come from?" commented Yusuke after putting down his beer.

"It appeared a few seconds ago, I believe," Kurama said.

"How?" Yusuke said nonplussed.

"I… am not quite sure," admitted the kitsune.

Kuwabara groaned. "These movies make no sense, Urameshi. What the hell is the point of this?"

"It gives me someone to blame when Keiko comes over in the morning and finds that the place is a mess," explained Yusuke, chucking an empty bag of chips to the side of him.

"But this was here before we came," Kurama said.

"Exactly," the cheerful half-demon said.

"This is stupid," muttered Hiei, glaring at the television.

"Whatever, it's something for you to do besides sulking over Mukuro beating you in your latest spar, right?" countered Yusuke.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You didn't."

"I did."

The fight on the floor that proceeded didn't last long. Yusuke ended up with pizza sauce in his hair; Hiei with chips down his shirt.

"You have all the luck," grumbled Yusuke after he came out of the shower five minutes later.

At this point, the movie was coming to the big climax. Although, Kurama still had no idea what was going on.

"Che, perhaps you need to brush up on your skills," scoffed Hiei.

"Hardly, I could still beat you in a fair match!" Yusuke huffed, throwing the towel he had been using at him. As expected, it was an ineffective weapon against the small demon, who caught it easily.

"Hn."

Kurama tuned out the bickering as Kuwabara entered the conversation, and instead tried to puzzle out the movie, which appeared futile. Still, he was fascinated by it and continued watching. And watching. And watching. Until the very last scene where the spider was in. For some reason. It seemed to grow in the television screen. And grow. And grow. Until it seemed like it was stepping _out _of the television.

Oh_ shit. _It _was _stepping out of the television. As could be told when Kuwabara screamed like a girl, and ran to the next room.

Hiei and Yusuke took one look at the spider and jumped out of the way, behind the couch. Hiei drew his katana out.

"Rei gun!" Yusuke cried as he sent a small one to the spider's abdomen.

The spider's hair body absorbed it. It blinked, looking all around, and getting used to its legs.

"Shit," whispered Yusuke, backing up slightly. "This only happens to us."

"It's your fault. You're the one who has Death following you for avoiding him not once, but _twice,_" accused Kurama, joining Hiei and Yusuke behind the couch as the spider advanced toward the pizza.

"He's eating my food!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"You're worrying about that?" said Hiei incredulously.

Without another word, he threw the katana into the spider's head, but it only managed to sink in slightly to its eye.

And made the spider angry.

Seriously angry.

It uttered a strange noise, that might've been a scream, but Kurama was too busy jumping over it and running toward Yusuke's bedroom, where Kuwabara was shivering in.

"So this is where you ran off to. Jeez. You can face Toguro, but you can't face a giant spider that crawled out of my TV," Yusuke laughed shakily.

"If you didn't notice for some odd reason, you're hiding in here too," snapped Kuwabara.

"It's a big ass spider!" defended Yusuke.

"And it has my katana," added Hiei.

"Which just made it more pissed," said Kurama.

"Maybe it'll lay eggs and you'll have giant spider babies in your flat," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke paled significantly at the thought. "I hate you, you know that?" he said bitterly, as a banging started on the door.

Kuwabara groaned. "That freaky thing is going to eat us. I'm going to kill you Urameshi. And I'm never coming over your house again."

"Agreed," muttered Kurama and Hiei, as they inched away toward the window.

"Don't you even think about it!" threatened Yusuke.

Hiei swore under his breath and glared at the former Detective. "Fine," he said sourly, reaching for his bandages. "Then we'll just have to do it this way!" The bandages came off, the door came open.

"_Dragon –"_

"No! HIEI YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE GOING TO BURN MY APARTMENT DOWN!"

"What the hell is going on here!" a female voice screamed.

The four males stopped, and Hiei lowered his arm.

"Keiko?" Yusuke said weakly. "But, what about the spider?"

"What spider?" Keiko snapped. "And why is your flat a mess? I swear. I have to always clean it up whenever I come over."

"I blame them! And the giant spider!" said Yusuke. "You didn't see where it went did you?"

"Yusuke, what have you been smoking?" Keiko asked exasperatedly, moving into his bedroom.

"Nothing! I swear there was a giant spider!" he exclaimed.

"There really was, Keiko," Kuwabara piped up.

"You got them in on this too?" accused Keiko in disbelief. She rounded on all four of them. "There's no giant spider, you idiots! Just Hiei's katana lying on the floor. I almost _stepped_ on it, by the way." She tossed it over to Hiei, who deftly caught it with his now re-bandaged right arm. He did not give way to her glare, although, admittedly it was pretty scary.

"Anyway, you three, _out," _she said sternly.

"Keiko! This is my –" Yusuke eyes widened under her arched eyebrow that seemed to convey something only she and he knew. "Right, you three, out." He shoved them around, Keiko, out the door and into the night, leaving them to stare at the door.

"That was messed up," Kuwabara summed up easily.

"I blame the human food," grumbled Hiei, sheathing the katana.

"In any case, if there is a giant spider, it's Yusuke's problem now," Kurama said, before Hiei and Kuwabara could get into a fight about human cultures.

"I like that idea," Kuwabara said quite happily. "Anyway, my home's this way. See you guys."

Hiei nodded to Kurama, and he sped off to the border, leaving Kurama alone for once. He only had two thoughts as he walked home slowly:

People afraid of spiders were considerably smart.

And he should probably lay off the bad horror movies for awhile.


End file.
